User talk:Ultraprime2
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! This is a test wiki. So I don't think anyone will edit anything here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Relikz (talk) 16:30, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Prime!! Been extremely busy and I haven't had time to do a lot of things. I have less than a month to do all I need to do before the semester ends and have barely even touched my computer because I can't trust myself not procrastinating. From here until the beginning of December I think I'm only going to be visiting the wiki on Fridays when the new chapters come out. Anyway, because of this I don't know how soon I'll be able to get your request done. I can do the logo maybe sometime this week because i don't it would take a lot of work but the other 2 sound like they would take a lot of my time, which i don't really have right now. So I'll have the podcast logo you want by next friday but I can't promise you the other two for this month. After the semester ends in decemeber, I'll have a ton of free time so I may leave it until then. Sorry. On an unrelated note, I've applied for a job in my school as a Graphic Designer for the International Programs so I'm super excited about that cuz if I get the job I'll be getting paid for doing what I love. SO EXCITED!! 13:56, November 8, 2013 (UTC) thx! now i'm going to catch up with everything i've missed the last week 14:15, November 8, 2013 (UTC) oh right. 14:23, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Yo~ Ultra. Well here is what I came up with but I didn't like that the FT symbol was the same color as always so i did this: but i still kinda don't like it. if you guys are gonna have a color scheme let me know so I can change the color of the logo also, while doing this I felt like listening to the podcast and I gotta say I was entertained. good job guys. 14:56, November 11, 2013 (UTC) alright 15:19, November 11, 2013 (UTC) cool. i'll do the rest of your image some time in the beginnings of december 14:38, November 15, 2013 (UTC) If there's anything you'd like me to change, let me know. 18:57, December 2, 2013 (UTC) awesome! and are you now ready to go into the real world a fuck some co-workers?!!! 13:45, December 9, 2013 (UTC) no. co-students on my part :D the places I've worked on before didn't have women I'd want to risk having a life with 13:58, December 9, 2013 (UTC) no. don't say if it happens say when it happens. you need to get laid soon ultra!!! 14:06, December 9, 2013 (UTC) thanks ultra! 16:37, May 2, 2014 (UTC) uhhh... its been a year since I left you a message in this wiki... 17:39, March 26, 2015 (UTC) oh dat. just saying thx for playing with me 18:01, March 26, 2015 (UTC)